Question: Convert $\dfrac{231}{29}$ to a mixed number.
Answer: First, divide the numerator by the denominator. $231 \div 29 = {7}\ \text{ R } {28}$ So the improper fraction has $7$ wholes in it, which is equal to ${7} \times \dfrac{29}{29} = {\dfrac{203}{29}}$ This quotient $7$ is the whole number part of the mixed number. We also have a remainder of $28$ , though. That represents the $\dfrac{{28}}{29}$ remaining from the improper fraction; it wasn't enough to be another whole number. The converted mixed fraction is ${7}\ {\dfrac{28}{29}}.$ Note that if we add up the two pieces of our mixed fraction, ${\dfrac{203}{29}} + {\dfrac{28}{29}}$, we get the original improper fraction $\dfrac{231}{29}$.